


Cenote

by orphan_account



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few days after Dia de Muertos Miguel finds himself back in the Land of the Dead due to an insidious plot by his idol turned enemy.





	1. Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> I can't just enjoy things causally so here's a fic that I couldn't get out of my head.

It had only been a few days since Ernesto had failed to kill the descendant of Hector Rivera and already he could feel the effects. Many in the undead city were hesitant to believe the truth so that helped a bit but the footage of him throwing the kid off the roof was still circulating and it had the power to sway even his most loyal undead fans. 

Thankfully, there was nothing the brat could do in the living world to prove he’d almost been murdered. He might be able to get some people to believe the truth but if there was one thing he learned in his time as a star, it was that the masses were gullible and willing to follow the group. 

Maybe if he got rid of that little upstart once and for all it would all go back to relatively normal around here. The dead could be easily swayed and sooner or later they would fade. He would be around much longer than any of them. He was a star. There was no way he would let some mocoso ruin everything that he had worked for. He meant it on the roof and he meant it now. The first step was to get Miguel back to the Land of the Dead.

He paced around his giant tower, the room where he had actually saved the kid from drowning. How easy it would have been to just let him stay underwater until he stopped moving, claim it all as a freak accident. Now, instead, he would have to work on getting a living soul across the bridges. 

Or maybe he wouldn't have to. Alebrijes could cross over to the realm of the living by only sacrificing their mythical forms and while his own little chihuahuas might not be up to the task of dragging a twelve year old boy back to the Land of the Dead, many people had tracking alebrijes that they were willing to lend out to help a lost soul find family both alive and dead. Finding someone willing to help him kidnap a living child would be harder but not impossible. On his rise to the top Ernesto had met many people who had their own dirty dealings. Enough money could convince someone to help him, and if there was one thing that he had still it was his fortune. His fortune and a need for revenge. 

 

It had been a few days since Miguel returned from the Land of the Dead and helped mama Coco regain her memories. He had yet to fully explain his whereabouts to his family but he simply said he spent the night in the cemetery to think about everything that had happened and what he said. His family accepted it easily enough and let him go with a scolding and a curfew. 

Now instead he was free to walk around town and fully enjoy the music and sounds without fear of his family finding out. 

“Come on, Dante,” Miguel was roaming around the town just taking everything in and embracing his life and town. He couldn't imagine he had almost lost all this but at the same time he couldn't help but think about Hector and whether he was on time. 

His happy little Xolo dog was with him as he made his way back to the cemetery. He was spending more and more time around the headstones and while the town may be a bit concerned about the child spending time with the dead but his family saw it as him realizing that his family was important and making up for time lost while Day of the Dead was still close. The graves were still covered in candles and marigold. Decorations hung around the cemetery helped him feel like his family could be walking around despite the bridge closing at dawn. 

It was already nearing his curfew but he wanted to visit his relatives one more time. He had been by to bring his own gifts to the graves as he didn't get a chance to leave anything for the official day of the dead. Instead he had taken his guitar out to the Rivera graves and sung for them. He was here to do the same again tonight, a new guitar on his back while he worked on convincing his family that the one in De la Cruz’s mausoleum actually belonged to their family. It was slow progress but he would do it for Hector. 

He had just sat down in front of Mama Imelda’s gravestone to start tuning his guitar when a sad whimper caught his attention. Looking around the cemetery Miguel tried to pinpoint the source of the sound. Dante wiggled happily and darted off towards one of the other graves. 

“Dante,” Miguel sighed. He was long used to his alebrije's antics at this point. “Sorry Mama Imelda. Just a second. Gotta go get Dante, you know how he is.” He quickly slung the guitar back over his shoulder and took off after his dog. 

He found Dante nudging at another dog, this one much bigger than his hairless friend. It was pacing back and forth in front of another grave, as though missing or waiting for something. He didn't stop when Miguel called out to him or with Dante’s insistent nudging. It was only when he reached out to touch the other dog that its attention snapped to him. The other dog stared at him for a long moment before snapping his teeth into the sleeve of his new hoodie. The huge dog started dragging him over to the mausoleum that dominated the cemetery. 

“Easy, boy. I’m sure it’s okay.” He tried pulling at the sleeve to see if he could get it free. No luck there. “Do you need help?” The dog had almost reached the door to the tomb he spent Dia de Muertos in and he renewed his struggles. “Dante!” His fighting was getting him nowhere but maybe Dante would be able to help. The Xolo started to weave between his owners legs slowing the progress all while barking up a storm. Getting someone else involved was the only thing he could think to do against a dog the size of the one dragging Miguel away. 

However the other dog merely snorted and tugged sharply on his sleeve. Miguel hit the ground with a yelp but was relieved when the dog let go only to be picked up by the back of the hoodie instead. Turning around and dragging him towards the mausoleum while growling the whole way. All he could do was struggle in an all to familiar way as he tried to free his hoodie from the dog’s jaws before it dragged him off. Just when he was sure they were going to be backed into the mausoleum, a wave of marigold petals tickled his skin as they washed over both of them. The last thing he saw was Dante running off towards his house before he was suddenly lifted off the ground. 

The petals fell and blew away to reveal a very familiar cenote. 

“No, no, no, no,” Miguel begged. “Please, take me back! I can’t be here.” He tried swinging around in the jaws of the now monstrous alebrije. It was a little bigger than Pepita and was a dark purple with a bright green mane down its back. It was spotted in varying shades of blue and had long saber teeth that came down on either side of the boy trapped in its grip. Miguel almost wanted to say it looked like a hyena if it weren’t for the teeth and long rainbow squirrel tail. But he had learned on his last trip to just accept alebrijes in whatever form they came in. 

Miguel still tried to push the jaw holding him open, struggling against the large teeth and undoubtedly tearing holes into his clothes he would have to explain later. 

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite little brat.” 

Miguel felt a flash of fear that was quickly overshadowed by anger. This burro was the reason he was back in the Land of the Dead? He wasn’t content to try killing him the twice? He had to try his hand at a third? 

“You lying cheat! They should have left you under that bell where you belonged.”

“Is that any way to treat the man who holds your fate in his hands? I refuse to let you ruin my good name in the Land of the Living and if that means removing you from it than so be it.”

“That just means I’ll be here, in the Land of the Dead to ruin your name even further. Mi familia broadcast what you tried to do to me. If I suddenly end up here again after all that people will wonder why.”

“That’s exactly why you aren’t going to be a citizen of the Land of the Dead. You’re not cursed this time Miguel. I can keep you here as long as I like. Unfortunately for you, the longer you stay in the Land of the Dead, without being dead, you will stop aging. You will be stuck here forever essentially dead without dying. A freak with nowhere to go back to and nowhere to move on too. A lost soul. Perfect revenge for what you did to me.”


	2. Taking Back the Crown

“Security, get him down from there. I have no more desire to stay in this disgusting sinkhole. Bring him up to the tower. I'm not taking any chances this time, he'll stay with me, in my home, where I can keep an eye on him.” 

“Your home?” He was stunned at the implication he almost forgot to struggle when Ernesto’s bodyguards came to pull him the teeth of the alebrije. “I thought I was a prisoner, not a guest.”

“You are. But last time I left you in this disgusting pit you were able to escape. I'm not one to make the same mistakes twice.”

“You’re trying to kill me again, I'd say that counts as a mistake.”

“Did you not listen? You're not going to die. You'll just disappear. From your world at least. I just have to keep you out of sight until everyone forgets our little faux pas. Then no one will believe you.”

Miguel wiggled as best he could, the teeth of the alebrije kept him in place pretty well. As the security skeletons came to grab him, the mysterious hyena jerked it's head to keep him still. He was lowered onto the ground where he crossed his arms and glared at his former idol. 

“Now, let us go. Despite your best efforts, I still do have a good many fans. Busy schedules to keep.”

Ernesto watched the child roll his eyes and knew that this would be an issue. This brat would need to learn his place before he got it into his head that he could walk all over him. 

Miguel started to walk when he was shoved ahead. He simply followed when Ernesto moved to lead them all from the sinkhole. He froze up however when a hot puff of air and a chuffing noise came from behind him. The alebrije had stood up and was now staring down the group of skeletons. He watched as the spirit guide growled and bared its teeth at De la Cruz. 

He watched as the alebrije curled its tail around him and his captors. De la Cruz sighed and pulled a bag out of his pocket and raised an eye socket at the animal. It snarled and Miguel watched him throw it up into the air. He stumbled as the alebrije took off after it, grabbing it in its jaw before disappearing in a flash of marigold petals. 

“Now, it is just us. Let's go, fame waits for no one.”

 

They led him to a large room towards the top of the tower. The room he was shown too was bigger than the Rivera family house. It was large and open with a bed in one corner next to a large television. One quarter of the room was dedicated to arts and entertainment. A large seating area made up most of the middle area. The windows in the room were large and gave and beautiful view of the Land of the Dead. The only problem was the bars on them. It took the illusion of this being a luxury suite away very quickly. 

“This is usually where esteemed guests stay, given its close proximity to my own quarters. The bars were a recent addition. Just for you, Miguel.”

His captive shook off the bony hands holding him and turned away from the large room. “Why would you keep me here? I get you want to keep an eye on me or whatever, but being right down the hall is a little much.”

“Miguel, you wound me! Just a few days ago you would have jumped at the chance to stay in my home.”

“A few days ago you hadn't tried to kill me.”

Ernesto’s look soured and he jerked his head towards his guards. They tossed the child into the room before exiting to stand on either side of the doorway just behind their boss. 

“As I said before, my reputation is very important to me. You will not be leaving this room without my day so. There will be guards here to make sure of that. You will not leave this tower at all. But don't worry, I know how much music means to you. You told me all about it after all.” He took Miguel’s guitar from one of his guards and tossed it at the boy. The instrument landing next to his feet. “You will still be allowed to play and who knows, maybe you'll follow in Hector's footsteps and make some new music for me. You have all the time in the world for it now.” 

Miguel watched as he shut the door on him and once it was closed he wasted no time in getting up to grab his guitar and scramble over to the door. He pulled on the handle only to find it locked tight and when he placed his ear against the wood he only heard one pair of footsteps leading away. Slamming his fist into the door he let a few curse words that would normally get him a chancla to the back of the head. He sighed when nothing happened, nobody opened the door or even reacted. He was stuck here for good, at least for now. Miguel let himself slide down the wooden door and curl up on the floor. He brought his knees to his chin and buried his face there as he tried to think of a way out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but hopefully it's still enjoyable.


	3. Don't Bet on Sinking Ships

It had been years since he'd felt this good. The few days he had since his great great grandson had been back in the real world there was enough belief in him to fix his broken bones and get him feeling back to normal for a skeleton. It was nice to feel pulled together again, instead of constantly falling apart. Hector had been invited back to the Rivera house and he and Imelda were working on their relationship. It was the last thing he expected to be called into the Department of Family Reunions. 

The whole family rushed down to the Department, expecting to see Coco as their latest addition. They were excited to see family but there was another meaning behind it. This would be the first time Hector would welcome family with them and it was his own daughter. He had managed to wait it out until he finally saw Coco again. 

They were unfortunately still pretty well known for the incident regarding Miguel and Hector had been there more times than he could count. The staff knew who they were on sight. They were brought straight to the same case worker from a few days ago. 

“What is the meaning of this. What are we doing here?” Imelda was the first to speak up and the rest of the Rivera clan followed suit. “Who are we here to meet?”

The short skeleton behind the desk sighed and pulled out a large folder. “You are not here to meet anyone this time. In fact, we called you here because we’ve been keeping an eye on your family. Unfortunately, after your family's “incident” a few days ago, we made sure to pay attention to Miguel Rivera. A living being can be changed by their time in the Land of the Dead. It seems we were right in keeping tabs, as just a few hours ago it seems he managed to return to our realm.”

Various cries of shock and outrage echoed around the room but most shocked were the matriarch and her reunited husband. “What has that boy gotten himself into now?”

“Where is he? Why is he not here with us?” Hector looked around as if he expected Miguel to jump out from behind one of the copious file stacks. 

“Well, we tried to keep tabs on your relative, but the only thing we know is that he crossed over. We are working to see if any tracking alebrije can find exactly where, but for now all we know is he was brought back.”

“Brought back?” Hector seemed concerned by the possibility that something could have dragged a living person into the Land of the Dead. 

“Your trackers will take too long. If Miguel is here I want to find him quickly. Whoever crossed him over is going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on them. My chancla might not be enough.” Imelda strode up to the desk and looked the short man in the eye. “My Peptia is a tracker. She already knows Miguel, she could find him much quicker.”

“Yes, yes of course ma’am. You’ll just have to summon her back. She wasn’t on the list of available tracking alebrije. Last the Department of Spirit Services had on her record was that she was with your living family.”

Imelda flicked her hand in annoyance, “Yes, she was showing that dog how to be a real alebrije. It’s so new to him he didn't even get his colors until Miguel had almost been entirely cursed.”

“The Xolo dog was the boy’s alebrije? When you summon Pepita see if she can being the dog as well. He might be able to help us find Miguel just by being connected to the boy. Pepita, if I recall, is a jaguar with wings, yes? Large enough to carry a fledgeling alebrije, I should think..”

“Of course, she’s done it before.”

“Good then while we get organized on our end, you can call your alebrije. Should you find anything of significance, send word and we will come to you. Do not try to interfere with anything you find. This is not like a regular curse that brought him here last time. It will be much harder to send him back so we need to be sure to investigate everything we can to see what happened.” He looked over his glasses at the family, even daring to meet Imelda’s heated gaze, “curses are normal, they happen every few years. This, this is something new and to have it happen to the same boy who was here just a few days ago. Very suspicious. Given everything that happened and was revealed while he was here, I imagine there’s a reason he’s back so soon.”

The Rivera family shared a nervous glance before turning back to the short skeleton behind the desk. 

Hector came up behind Imelda, being sure to stay a few paces behind her, the two still on uneven ground. He seemed unsure before finally speaking up. “Do you think it's possible that De la Cruz took him? Is that possible?”

“De la Cruz certainly has the power and the influence to have brought Miguel back. The only problem is that he is so powerful and influential. It will be hard to bring anything against him, he still has fans and defenders even after what was broadcast. Many people are willing to overlook the worst of their idols if it means they don't have to be too critical of them. If it turns out to be De la Cruz again we will need to tread carefully.”

“What do you mean, “if it's De la Cruz?” Of course it is. He's the only one with motive to bring a living child back here.” 

“That we know of, Imelda. As he said, Ernesto has plenty of fans. Any one of them could have brought him over for something.”

“We'll see about that. This time Pepita will have to wait her turn if that brute has harmed one hair on his head. After last time he doesn't deserve this.” She swept from the office, heading out of the building and down the front stairs. Trying not to think of how similar this was to just a few days ago when she was last calling her spirit guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just really like the idea that alebrije are like community service animals? They all have different talents and put them to use for the good of the community when they aren't currently needed for their assigned soul. Just a thought to make them more fun in universe I guess.


	4. Smell the Death on the Sheets

Pepita watched as Dante paced around in front of Ernesto de la Cruz’s mausoleum, pausing every now and then to scratch and whine at the door. The grey tabby barely resisted pacing herself, instead opting to aggressively flick her tail as she stood in front of her mistress’ gravestone. She had been staring at it ever since the dog had returned barking and whining about Miguel being kidnapped by another alebrije. She would be called as soon as Mama Imelda was made aware of the situation and she didn’t intend to waste any time. 

It would be easier to cross once she was summoned, as she could cross the bridge naturally with the dog in tow instead of waiting around here for a wild portal to the Land of the Dead to pop up. Dante was hoping that they might find one but was also reluctant to leave the spot Miguel had disappeared. She understood but the Xolo made it so difficult with his constant movement and sounds. She had to stay focused if she wanted to hear the summons. Miguel might have been kidnapped by a rogue realm jumping alebrije, but for normal spirit guides they needed to cross over in keeping with the rules of their realm. 

Pepita cocked her head, an ear twisting to follow some noise only she could hear. She cuffed at the dog still pacing at the door and flicked her tail at him. Dante wandered over, looking forlorn and confused until the cat grabbed him by his new collar and started walking towards the gravestone of the Rivera matriarch. She had finally been called and there was no way she was missing their chance to get back to the Land of the Dead because Dante was busy whining. 

The cat walked straight at the gravestone and unflinchingly walked into the stone. She was unsurprised when she passed through without a problem but she could feel Dante hesitate before he followed through. Soon they could see the Land of the Dead through the marigold petals and Pepita could feel the grey fur shed to her more magnificent colors. She stretched her wings and turned to look at the Xolo dog beside her. His own colors were coming through and he wiggled excitedly before trying to take off in search of his charge. Instead the cat turned leopard simply grabbed him by his collar once again before pushing off the ground and into the air. The wind through her fur and feathers was a welcome relief, as brief as it was, while she made her way to the Department of Family Reunions. Soon enough they would be in the middle of another adventure and if there was one thing she hated, it was adventures. They were the one thing that could put her family at risk even when she was around to protect them. 

She thought it would only be a threat to the dead members of her family but it seemed Miguel was determined to get caught in the affairs of the Land of the Dead, meaning she would have to protect him as well. Dante was a good spirit guide with his heart in the right place, but he was still new to the whole idea of being an alebrije and was just not ready to protect a living child in the Land of the Dead. Pepita narrowed her eyes as she closed in on her mark. Especially not if that living child is the same one De La Cruz would kidnap. She had listened to Dante’s story and really there was only one person in either realm that cared enough to kidnap this child so soon after his last visit to the Land of the Dead. This time she would make sure he wouldn’t be walking away from her. 

 

Never one to be brought down for long, Miguel finished what he would later not refer to as a pout before taking another look around the room. If the door was locked than he could try the windows. Maybe he might be able to fit through the bars. 

He got up and walked over to them only to see that it wouldn't be possible. He yanked on the bars blocking the windows just like he tried the door but again found them tightly held in place. It would take more than a twelve year old boy to break them open. 

It was time to get a bit more creative than just trying to force his way out. He had to stop panicking and think. Just like a few nights ago he just needed to calm down. He couldn't exactly grito here, not that he thinks his new guards would care but it meant they knew he was up to something. 

Instead, he took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. Miguel glanced around the room to find something he could use. He walked over to the television and turned it on as high as he felt he could get away with. It would cover up any sounds of his exploring. The room was elaborate but pretty empty overall. There were a few instruments in the corner, a grand piano dominating the art corner. A large cabinet had an assortment of art supplies as well. It was everything an artist could want, even an antique typewriter with a stack of paper next to it. 

Miguel almost wrote it all off as useless until he stopped and looked at the window. He glanced between the art supplies and the window before going back to the bars. 

This time he tried to reach between the bars instead of trying to pull the bars off. He managed to reach between the bars and found the window latch. With a grin he yanked the window open and felt around the ledges. It was clear of anything that could block whatever he could put outside. Miguel ran over to the art corner again and pushed around supplies trying to find something to get people's attention. There was nothing that he could fit out the window but instead he ran over to the bed. It was just as fancy as everything else in the room but he didn't care about the bed or the comfort. Instead he just ripped the pillows from the bed and pulled the comforter off as well. He bundled up the sheet and brought it over to the grand piano. He had a plan but he'd have to hurry before anyone bothered to check up on him


End file.
